Left Unsaid
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: There are always things better left unsaid or undone, then there are things that must be done, and even more things that must be said. When Evey performs the ultimate sacrifice for him in his hour of atonement, will V finally change his ways?


"Goodbye, Evey"

The tall figure of V began to walk away, straight backed and proud.

Evey Hammond didn't answer. She was too devastated. Soon V was gone. Gone to die.

V was the only man she ever did, and ever will love. V had taught her everything she knew about being alive.

"No..." She whispered softly.

After a few seconds, Evey's brow furrowed in concentration as a plan began to form in her mind.

In all her wanderings of V's house, she had found his weapon room. In the weapon room, she could find a gun. With a gun, she could kill whatever wanted to kill V at the end of that tunnel.

Throwing her purse to the ground, Evey ran. Harder and faster than ever before. The corridors of V's palace of knowledge flashed by her, 1, 2, 3, 4... She soon lost count. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn and was in the magnificent weapons room.

The weapons room was laid out simply, on the left wall was the racks and racks of different kinds of weapons; guns, knives, even a cannon shoved in the corner. On the right wall was all the gear, body suits, medieval armor, helmets, etc.

Heart pounding, Evey made a beeline for what she needed. A gun. Simple enough, an AK-47. V kept them in a cabinet that was never locked. SHe checked to see that it was loaded, then grabbed a pair of boots from V's collection against the back right corner. Slipping them on, she ran back to the abandoned subway tunnel, her newly booted feet making no sound on the rough cobbles beneath her.

V could move much faster than she could, and he could be dead already for all she knew. If possible, this thought seemed to spur jher on, and she flew through the dark.

Evey screeched to a halt as the sound of voices in a tunnel to her right sounded. Silently, she crept to the entrance. Recognized V's purring voice, and another she couldn't identify, she slunk forwards.

There was an adjoining tunnel to V's that turned into a balcony above the other. That would be the perfect shot for her. Creeping silently in the way that V had taught her, she climbed each step with care, peeking a little bit over the ledge.

One glance, and her blood ran cold. Chancellor Sutler lay dead at the feet of Fingerman Creedy, and V stood, impassive as always. Around them stood a firing squad of ten men.

"Take off your mask, or i'll have you shot down" Creedy said coldly.

"No" Was the only answer. Evey stifled a sob. Carefully, she slid the barrel of the AK-47 onto the balcony ledge and tested her aim.

She was in perfect position to hit most of the firing squad in one sweep, she just had to wait for an opportunity.

"One last chance. Take it off!" Creedy repeated.

"No" Was still the answer.

"Fine" Creedy replied, and he raised his hand.

Taking a deep breath and mustering her courage, Evey pulled her trigger before he could pull his.

In a five second burst of shots, she had seven of the firing squad down. Bullets whizzed by her head as the remaining squad members shot back. Evey ducked and launched herslef down the stairs she had just come up. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. A violent scuffle could be heard on the other side of the passage's wall.

Evey knelt and set down her gun, trusting V to ensure she wouldn't need it again.

The noises of fighting stopped, and She peered around the corner, completely unsurprised to see V at the end of the alley, his hands wrapped around Creedy's neck as he pinned the fingerman to the iron gates that barred the ancient subway's entrance.

Evey came forwards, unafraid. V didn't acknowledge her, just kept his masked eyes on Creedy's choking face.

Creedy's eyes met Evey's, and something glinted in his dying gaze. His shaking hands dug in his coat pocket, eyes fixated on hers. V tightened his hold, causing Creedy to turn purple. In the time light, Evey saw the glimmer of something metal emerge from Creedy's pocket.

"V!" She yelled, and V looked down to see the gun emerge from Creedy's coat, pointed right at his heart.

For the first time in her life, Evey Hammond prayed. She prayed that V would get out of the way, that he would kill Creedy, that everything would work out as it had. She prayed that the gun would fall lifelessly to the ground, and Creedy right after it. She prayed.

V jerked his hands, snapping Creedy's neck with a sickeningly loud sound. The gun went off, equally as loud. Creedy's last act of defiance.

V laughed.

"It will take more than careless aim to bring down those that are truly free"

V chuckled again, expecting Evey to laugh along with him. He turned around to congratulate Evey on her spectacular aim.

Just in time to see her crumple to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

"NO!" V roared. He was at Evey's side in a fraction of a second. He cradled her in his arms, helplessly unable to stop the crimson flow that blossomed from the wound in her stomach.

"Please, Evey" He whispered. There was only one way. V picked Evey up, running faster than he ever had before in his life. He was the master of disguise. The master of shadows. Why the hell couldn't he make time freeze for Evey's sake?

Somewhere above him, Big Ben began to toll midnight. The end of the tunnel was in view, and his waiting subway car of explosives too. Wordlessly, W pulled the lever as he swept by, not even giving his life's work a backwards glance. It would be all in vain if he could not save Evey's life, for what was he with out her?

He began to run again, making his way towards the surface little by little. He had gone down that tunnel with every intention to die. He was going to atone for his sins, and free the world in doing so. Yet, fate had stepped in. Evey had struck down those meant to kill him, and it was because of that, he must live on, even just to see her survive the night.

"Hold on" He said, the black night whisking away his words as soon as they were uttered. He was on the street now, and the hospital was not far. Three blocks.

From every loudspeaker, Tschaikovsky's overture began to blare, steadily growing louder, it seemed, with every single one of V's pounding footsteps. Two blocks.

The hospital was in view, and V no longer cared about his identity, his work, his life. The only thing he cared about was the woman in his arms. Evey. He rushed to the doors, praying that someone inside the hospital had ignored his call for protest.

At once, he knew the hospital was empty, that it was his own call for people to revolutionize that was sapping the life out of Evey, out of his only love.

Striding the barren corridors, V decided to take matters into his own hands. It was his fault Eevey was even hurt, and she was a dead woman if he couln't save her.

Setting Evey gently as possible onto a table in one of the hospital's many operating rooms, V began to gather the necessary pieces he would need. Bandages, knives, anaesthesia, blood for transfusion. Somewhere in his remarkably long life, he had picked up the skills of a doctors trade.

Outside, the sound fo the parlament building exploding could just begin to be heard, but V's mind was far from that. His only concern was to save Evey.

Minutes turned into hours.

A few hours turned into many. Still Evey lay, silent and pale. V had stitched up the bullet wound after removing the bullet, also hooking her up to an IV, transfusion and ventillator. SOon the hospital would become alive with activity once more, and he would have to take Evey elsewhere.

Then, as if stepping into the light for the first time. V realized; He didn't have to hide. He would be revered as a hero now. People would bow down to him. He could walk the streets as he pleased. It was a different feeling, one of serenity that invaded his system. He was at peace. He had achieved his lifelong goal.

By all means, he should be dead by now. Killed in some form or another. But... something held him back. So what if his lifelong ream had been achieved, he now had to think of something new. He had to think of something that involved the woman in front of him. Something entirely new to him.

Could it be, that in the long hours he had been vigilant at her side, He had fallen in love with Evey? Yes, it was possible, but yet it wasn't.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't fallen in love with Evey sooner. Perhaps it was when she tried to Mace him in a darkened alley way. Maybe it was when she had admitted she was always afraid of him, quite possibly it was when she had let him dance with her on the eve of the fifth.

Nay, it was the beginning. The first moment he saw her out after curfew. There was something about her, a special glow. He fell for it, head over feet, and in that action. He became not a monster, as he once thought, but now he was... Human.

This brought surprise to the masked face of V. Imagine that only one woman could do this...

Evey's eyes flickered as she drew nearer to consciousness, signalling it was time for him to plan their exit. Sweeping Evey's light body into his arms, they were gone.

As V swept along the alleys of England, he looked at Evey's serene face.

There were things that must be said, but they would have to wait until another time.

To be continued...


End file.
